Biologia
by RebelGirl013
Summary: De vez en cuando hay que portarse mal, Bella lo sabe y talvez eso es lo que la ayude a obtener lo que quiere...de nuevo. Pesimo Summary, buena historia...creo.


Estábamos en clase de biología, ya habían pasado muchos años desde mi transformación ,los suficientes como para regresar al lugar que vio todas mis tristezas y alegrías, Forks.

Alice y Emmett seguían igual de locos como cuando los conocí, Rosalie ahora era una amiga y hermana mas para mi, Jasper se había vuelto mi confidente, Esme y Carlisle se comportaban igual de paternales y atentos, Edward igual de prefecto, mi niña Rennesme tenía mi misma edad y Jacob…era Jacob.

Todo el salón hablaba, estaban parados y recibiendo la última información sobre la escuela, el profesor aun no llegaba y a ellos parecía no importarles. Edward y yo estábamos sentados en los asientos hablando de temas triviales , de repente se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta y todos se fueron rápidamente a sus lugares como si el piso de repente empezara a quemar.

-Buenos días clase, lamento la tardanza pero tenia que recoger unos materiales para la clase de hoy ya que tenemos dos horas.-dijo el profesor Stewart como si el alboroto de hace rato no hubiera ocurrido. Edward de repente se tensó un poco y después ahogo una risa fingiendo un tos que obviamente yo noté.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunté a un volumen y velocidad que los humanos no podrían escuchar.

-Ya lo sabrás-contestó misteriosamente.

-Bien, como ustedes quieren hablar, pues hoy vamos a ver un tema muy conocido por todos. El tema se llama: La sexualidad.-finalizó como si estuviera hablando del clima. Las reacciones fueron diferentes para todos, algunas chicas se sonrojaron, otros chicos rieron y otros simplemente se quedaron callados, como era nuestro caso.

Mire a Edward quien tenía una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro, maldito, no pudo prevenirme para escapar, el sabía muy bien que a pesar de ser una vampiro aun me avergonzaba hablar abiertamente de _ ese _ tipo de temas

-Asi que, bien empecemos, la sexualidad es un tema que se debe hablar con padres o algún maestro ya que si no te cuidas puedes contraer alguna enfermedad o hasta quedar embarazada en el caso de las mujeres.-este profesor no tenia vergüenza ,en cambio yo quería correr y si fuera humana estaría completamente roja.

-En esta etapa de su vida experimentan muchos cambios, entre ellos el querer tener sexo-prosiguió el profe con sus directas palabras. Era el más joven de los maestros, no pasaba de los 30 años, también el que mejor se entendía con los alumno y muy bien parecido.

Edward se divertía de lo lindo al ver mi sufrimiento y entonces el maestro llegó a la parte de los vínculos afectivos y como era el que mejor se llevaba con nosotros ,obvio iba a preguntar mas.

-Quien ha tenido o tiene novio o novia?-preguntó observando como toda la clase alzaba la mano.

-Bueno, esta pregunta va para los hombres ,chicos¿ que les atrae mas en una chica? –preguntó por orden de bancos, del primero hasta el ultimo, casi todos contestaban cosas vulgares como senos, trasero, cuerpo y ese tipo de estupideces.

Llegó el momento de contestar de Edward quien me miró de forma tierna para después mirar al frente y responder con decisión "ojos". Oi varios suspiros por parte de las chicas y gruñí muy bajito.

El profesor vio la forma como Edward me miraba ,por lo que se apresuro a preguntar:

-¿Son novios?-iba responder un que le importa ,pero Edward se adelantó.

-Si-respondió con orgullo impregnado en su voz. Mas que eso, pensé en mi fuero interno.

-Bueno, Bella, Edward dijo que lo que mas le gustaba de ti eran tus ojos, asi que ahora responde, ¿Qué te gusta mas de Edward?.-

-Yo….yo…..m mm….me-genial, lo que me faltaba , respire hondo y lo intente de nuevo.

-Su cabello-me gustaba la forma rebelde que tenia , me gustaba ese color cobrizo único, pero sobre todo me gustaba acariciarlo y jugar con él cuando nos besábamos y también cuando me hacia el amor y me embestía de forma …..-Edward gimió muy bajo asi que supe que inconscientemente retire mi escudo, genial, me vengare Edward, pensé malévolamente.

Volví a retirar mi escudo ,empecé a pensar en nosotros dos en medio de nuestro prado besándonos apasionadamente ,sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo entero por encima de la ropa .El dirigiendo sus labios a mi cuello ….

-Bella, ¿Qué haces?-preguntó con respiración agitada en susurros.

-Nada cielo-respondí en el mismo tono inocentemente. Mi mano voló hacia su pierna y comencé a acariciarla desde su rodilla hasta su muslo, rozando de vez en cuando su miembro. Edward ahogó un gemido.

Asi seguí toda la hora ,incitándole, provocándole hasta que tocó el timbre finalizando la hora y el dando inicio al receso. Nosotros teníamos las demás horas libres ya que los demás alumnos se irían a ver plantas o yo que se, a nuestro salón le cancelaron el "paseo" por mal comportamiento.

Él rápidamente guardó sus cosas y las mías en las mochilas , las tomó y me jaló hasta el estacionamiento lo mas rápido posible para un humano hasta llegar al volvo, me abrió la puerta y en 5 segundos ya estaba conduciendo a toda velocidad por las calles de Forks hasta nuestra casa.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña (la cual habíamos ampliado para Nessie y Jacob vivía un poco mas lejos por el olor) lo primero que hizo fue llevarme en brazos a la cabaña, aventar la puerta y estamparme contra la pared para besarme.

-Haz sido muy mala Isabella, creo que mereces un castigo.-susurró sensualmente ,atrapándome en su mirada oscurecida por el deseo y la lujuria que corrían por todo su cuerpo y no necesito el poder de Jasper para saberlo.

-Castígame-susurre (según yo) sensualmente.

Seguimos besándonos y Edward restregó su erección contra mi ,gemí en respuesta y nos dirigimos al cuarto matrimonial azotando las puertas a nuestro paso .

Jamás había visto esta faceta de Edward, rudo, demandante, siempre me trataba como si fuera una flor delicada y él siempre era un caballero, pero esto era increíble.

Me separó de sus labios y luego dijo:

-Desnúdate-

Obedecí y empecé a quitarme la ropa mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo que quedaba al descubierto hasta que quede con mis bragas como única deslice lentamente por mis piernas y luego las arroje a alguna parte de la habitación.

Vi que en la cama habían como dos cadenas y al final de ellas unas esposas, si, como si eso fuera a detenerme.

-Acuéstate en el centro de la cama-ordenó con voz ronca por la excitación pero demandante. Me dirigí hacia la cama y me recosté justo en el centro. Él ató mis manos y me volvió a besar.

El todavía tenia toda la ropa ,lo cual empezaba a molestarme ,intenté desatarme pero simple y sencillamente era imposible, besó lentamente cada parte de mi cuerpo , se entretuvo un rato con mis pechos, lamio y succiono el derecho mientras que con la mano izquierda masajeaba el otro, alterno los movimientos unas veces mas y después descendió lentamente, pasó las manos por todo mi cuerpo, besó mi vientre ,trague fuertemente, y el siguió con su recorrido hasta llegar a mi sexo, me miro una ves mas y volvió su vista a donde estaba, abrió mis piernas totalmente y paso un dedo por la parte de mi muslo interno, totalmente empapado de lo excitada que estaba, después lo fue subiendo hasta llegar a los labios de mi vagina, ahora tenia dos dedos paseándose por toda esa zona lentamente, como si me estuviera examinado. Mi respiración era entrecortada (aunque no necesitara respirar) ,jadeaba y gemía constantemente. Movi mis caderas incitándole a continuar con su trabajo pero él las sujeto y me miro de nuevo.

-¿Parece que alguien está muy ansiosa, no?-

-Edward, por favor-

-Bella, serás castigada- no sabia a que se refería con "castigada", pero no podía ser nada bueno. Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, lentamente, torturándome, castigándome por haberlo puesto a 1000 y luego dejarlo asi, ahora sabía que no era bueno jugar con Edward. Metió dos dedos en mi de golpe y los empezó a mover rápidamente, con su dedo gordo acariciaba mi clítoris, entraban y salían rápidamente, después acerco su rostro y me dio el beso mas intimo que había recibido por parte de él, me sujetaba las caderas fuertemente para que no me moviera, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo el se retiro sonriente lamiéndose los labios por los jugos que había soltado.

Comencé a moverme tratando de desatarme para besarlo o matarlo por haberse detenido y quitarle la ropa ya que el muy maldito solo se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines.

-O no, no Bella, esta vez me voy a vengar y dejar de lado la caballerosidad. Te lo voy a hacer tan duro y fuerte que no vas a recordar ni tu nombre-sus palabras me excitaron demasiado y aumentaron la humedad que había entre mis piernas aun mas (si es que era posible).Se levantó de la cama y mirándome a los ojos empezó a desvestirse lentamente ,como yo lo había hecho antes, desabrochó lentamente los botones de la camisa para luego arrojarla a alguna parte de la habitación y seguir con su pantalón para terminar solo con sus bóxers de los cuales se deshizo rápidamente y quedar desnudo. Me moví mas rápido tratando de desatar mis muñecas, Edward tomó una llave y desató mis manos.

-Mámamela-dijo cuando me acerque par besarlo.

-¿Qué?-pregunte entre aturdida y excitada. El jamás había dicho eso y nunca me dejaba practicarle sexo oral.

-Ahora Bella, ¿Qué no escuchas? Quiero que me la mames, quiero sentir mi pene en tu boca mientras lo masajeas con tus manos-solo eso bastó para que me arrodillara frente a él, justo a la altura de su miembro. Lo tome con manos temblorosas ya que nunca había hecho esto, comencé a acariciarlo hasta que quise probar algo más atrevido, me acerque más y lo lamí, Edward gimió mas y eso fue lo que me impulso a meterlo de lleno en mi boca, relaje un poco mi garganta y pude recibir la mayoría, me agarro el cabello para empezar a marcar el ritmo, acaricie la base de su miembro con mis manos ya que no cabía todo en mi boca, mordisquee la punta no mis dientes y mi lengua se enroscaba alrededor de todo su miembro excitado, estaba más duro que una roca, ,Edward gemía y jadeaba cada vez mas alto, acaricie sus testículos y eso fue lo que lo hizo terminar, se vino en mí y yo lo recibí gustosa con mi boca, trague todo, era absolutamente delicioso, adictivo, aun mas que sus labios. Me levante del suelo y lo mire, aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió me miro y en sus ojos pude ver porque me había casado con él, lo amaba demasiado como para estar lejos de él, me tomó una vez mas y me besó, peo era un beso diferente, lleno de amor aunque poco a poco el beso se torno más fiero y nuestras leguas se debatían fuertemente.

-Has sido muy buena Bella, ahora obtendrás tu recompensa- me tumbó en la cama y se subió encima de mi rápidamente y volvimos a la ronda de besos, de nuevo comencé a sentir la humedad entre mis piernas cuando Edward empezó a recorrer sin pudor cada parte de mi cuerpo, como si quisiera memorizarlo, me sentía en las nubes con Edward asi, era increíble la forma en que los dos nos conectábamos, siendo uno solo. Sentía la masculinidad de Edward entre mis piernas, moví mis caderas inconscientemente y él me miro, me encantaba mirar esos ojos dorados, la puerta de su alma, por que aunque él creyera que no teníamos alma yo si, es imposible que un ser como él no tenga alma. Entró en mi lentamente, como si tuviera miedo a romperme, aunque ya no fuera tan frágil, cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de mi empezó a moverse, al principio fue delicado, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo aumentaba la ferocidad de ellos, también besaba mis labios y mis pechos repitiendo lo mucho que me amaba entre jadeos y gemidos, nuestros movimientos eran sincronizados, rápidos y precisos, perfectos, como uno solo. El nudo tan conocido se comenzó a formar en mi bajo vientre y supe que estaba a punto de llegar, Edward aumentó el número y la rapidez de sus embestidas y supe también que el estaba tan cerca como yo, un par de envestidas mas y los dos acabamos al mismo tiempo. Edward se dejó caer sobre mi suavemente, ambos tratando de controlar nuestras respiraciones, cuando lo hicimos se puso a un lado de mi, paso una colcha sobre nosotros y me abrazó, quedando yo en sus brazos mientras lo observaba fijamente.

-Te amo-me dijo minutos después de silencio.

-Te amo-conteste.

-Mi Bella, mi ya no tan frágil amor-reí un poco de sus palabras y bese su pecho cariñosamente.

-Creo que somos peores que Rose y Emm-

-Puede ser pero mientras este contigo, que importa. Me alegro de haberte encontrado Bella, gracias por entrar en mi vida.-

-Y asi el león se enamoro de la oveja- cite las palabras que él me había dicho cuando nos conocimos-

-Que oveja tan estúpida- me siguió el juego.

-Y que masoquista es el león- termine, era feliz. Hace años si me hubieran dicho que mi destino era encontrar a un vampiro y que me iba a casar con él ,me hubiera reído, pero ahora estoy sumamente feliz de los juegos de la vida, porque mi destino era ser esto, un vampiro y era feliz por ese hecho. Mi vampiro y yo…..Siempre.


End file.
